


Possession

by SpicyRedPaladin



Series: Mine Alone [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Jealous Daryl Dixon, Love marks, M/M, Possessive Daryl Dixon, Taunting, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 02:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11546064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyRedPaladin/pseuds/SpicyRedPaladin
Summary: If there was one thing you did not do, it was tell a man to share his possession. Daryl would not share Carl, even if it meant Alexandria was in danger.





	Possession

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to keep making things based on my Darl fic.

Daryl couldn't calm down. He felt like a walking, talking time bomb. He hadn't been able to find Carl since the Saviours had arrived. Rick had said Negan lead him off to 'talk'. Daryl knew better. Since he and Carl had begun their relationship, the boy had been getting a lot of attention from Negan. Attention that Daryl was very against.

He had told the boy to avoid the tyrant and stay inside whenever he came, but Carl was just as stubborn as Daryl was. He stayed out and helped with the boxes and endured Negan taunting him and flirting shamelessly. The worse part was that Carl looked like he was starting to enjoy it, making snarky quips back and even humoring Negan by going on walks. Daryl knew it was just to keep everyone safe, but it still got to him.

He had been tracking them since Rick mentioned Carl going off, and he finally found where they went. One of the houses they had been given, specifically the one where Carl's small family stayed. Daryl quickly went inside, just as Negan lead Carl out to the entrance area. The hunter glared when he saw Negan's hand move from the teen's shoulder down to his back.

"Hey, if it ain't Rick's watchdog! What, did Sheriff Woody send you after his little lost sheep?" The man laughed loudly and patted Carl on the ass, making his face light up.

Daryl approached them, pulling his lover away. Negan put up his hands. "Woah there, Buzz! You're actin' like I'm the fuckin' devil tryin' to pull his twink ass down to hell! I mean, not that I wouldn't in a heartbeat, but.."

Daryl growled softly, a warning. A threat. Negan didn't like threats. "Daryl, Daryl, Daryl. Are you trying to threaten me? I ain't done shit to your little boyfriend there." The man smirked. "That he doesn't beg for."

Daryl felt Carl tense, anger coming off of him. Daryl glanced down at him. He didn't believe Negan's words, but he knew better than to talk back. The man tapped his baseball bat against Daryl's chest. "Why don't we continue this little chat later? I believe your boyfriend was about to show me his favorite place in Alexandria."

Carl was silent, moving closer to Daryl. "We're here.. Wherever Daryl is is my favorite."

Daryl wanted to blush, but he forced it down. Negan stared at them for a minute before laughing again. "You know, that's shitty enough that I'll actually let it slide. And, hey, you keep being a good boy for me and I won't even tell Sheriff Woody!" He pushed past them and out of the building.

As soon as the door slammed shut, Daryl was on his knees in front of his young lover. "He didn't hurt you, did he? Didn't.. do anything?"

Carl shook his head and and wrapped his arms around Daryl's shoulders, kissing the man's forehead. "I'm fine, he didn't do anything strange." Daryl sighed and nodded, standing and kissing the teen. "Thank you for worrying. I appreciate it."

The man nodded. "Of course I worried.. He's not allowed to have you, Carl. You're mine." He kissed the boy again, holding him still. His lover moaned softly into the kiss, sending a shiver down Daryl's spine. He picked Carl up and carried him up to the teen's room. Something about seeing him so close to Negan made him want to mark the boy as his own. He pulled Carl's shirt collar aside to kiss and lick the soft flesh beneath. Suddenly, Daryl bit, causing his love to cry out in surprise and pain.

"D-Daryl, that hurts! Stop!" He obliged, licking the mark he'd made. "There.. All mine..." He held Carl close and the boy closed his eyes. They sat for a few minutes until they heard the Saviours rounding up outside.

The two went back out to the group and watched Negan's trucks leaving from the watchtower, Carl leaning against Daryl's shoulder. They stayed like that until the watched changed, feeling happy in the hell of a world they were in.


End file.
